Goodbye My Friends
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: They were just trying to help Saix but now they're all punished. They had all just became friends too! Now the remainder of Organization 13 are going to get their revenge on Xemnas, or are they? Spoilers for any of you who havent played the DS game kind of.
1. Chapter 1

Saix lay in his room attempting to sleep, attempting being the key word there. Today was a free day so he had hoped to spend it training but when he had awoke this morning he had a fever and a massive headache. So his plans changed to lying in bed trying to sleep and avoid the rest of the organization, but he knew this wasn't going to happen. How did he know this? He knew because Demyx was in the castle still. He could hear him and Axel planning a prank on Luxord because Demyx was screaming at the top of his lungs. With a groan Saix rolled over and buried his head into the pillow.

"SAIX!" Demyx yelled as he ran into the room followed by Axel and Roxas. "Why are you still in bed? It's a free day to go outside and enjoy ourselves!"

When Saix didn't move Demyx threw back the covers letting all the day light to be shown to Saix. Saix groaned again and tried to stop shaking.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked.

Saix didn't answer but whimpered instead.

"Maybe we should go get Vexen." Axel suggested. "Dem, give him back his blanket then go get Xemnas. Roxas get Vexen."

"Okay." They both said and left.

Axel went and got a cloth. He soaked it in water then brought it back. He set that against Saix's head. Saix cracked his eye open then shut it again quickly.

"Axel… It hurts." He whimpered.

"Your head?" Axel asked.

"Yeah."

"I sent Roxas to get Vexen so don't worry. I'm sure Vexen can fix you up."

Saix started to cough. His throat felt scratchy and hurt even if he just swallowed. Roxas returned with Vexen, and Marluxia in tow.

"What's the matter?" Vexen asked Axel.

"He's got a fever and his head hurts or so he says." Axel said.

"Anything else Saix?"

"My throat hurts and my eyes feel like they are burning. I'm cold!" Saix said.

"Alright, we need to take your temperature."

As Vexen started that three heads poked into the room. Those three heads belonged to Luxord, Lexaeus and Xigbar.

"Is Saix okay?" Xigbar asked.

"Saix is sick!" Demyx yelled as he busted into the room, Larxene and Xaldin behind him.

Saix winced and Vexen shot Demyx a glare.

"Opps… sorry." Demyx said.

"Where's Xemnas?" Axel asked.

"He said that number seven would live and we all should get back to what we were doing before."

"Well then, I guess we will be looking after you then." Vexen said to Saix.

Everyone looked at Vexen like he had three heads. Usually Vexen would be the one to agree with Xemnas and go back to his lab. Vexen just stared back and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why should we leave him to suffer? Saix does stuff for us all the time so I think we should repay the favor until Superior gets his brains back. So, Xigbar and Demyx , you are in charge of getting blankets and some pillows. Luxord and Larxene, I need you to go get me some kind of broth and some water. Axel and Roxas, you're in charge of finding some things for us all to sleep on since we're camping out in here tonight. Lexaeus and Xaldin, until they get back with blankets I want you two to keep Saix warm. He's got a high fever and I think he might have caught something from his mission in Christmas Town." Vexen said. "Marluxia and I will go get medicine for him."

They all went and did their respective tasks. When everyone returned they had to hold back laughter because Lexaeus had his arms tightly around both Saix and Xaldin, squishing Saix between the two. Xaldin didn't seem to mind and had fallen asleep.

"Lexaeus, I need you to stop sandwiching Saix and get up." Vexen said.

Lexaeus got up then Vexen pushed Xaldin off the bed. Vexen took a cloth and wet it again then put it on Saix's head. He gave him a shot of medicine in his arm then asked for blankets.

"Alright, we have twelve blankets. Wait twelve there should only be ten here! Who did you guys steal the last two from?" Vexen asked.

"Superior wasn't in his room, so we just borrowed them. He's got a lot so I don't see how he'll miss them." Demyx said.

"Well if we all pair up, that leaves us seven. So Saix should be nice and warm, but Lexaeus and Xaldin I want you to sleep up here too so there's an extra blanket for Saix. Now all of you decide who you're going to pair up with so it doesn't cause a huge fight later."

"I claim Vexen!" Marluxia screamed.

"We all knew that Marly, we weren't even going to take that chance. I'll take Roxas." Axel said.

"I AM NOT BEING WITH LARXENE!" Demyx protested.

"Agreed." Xigbar said. "We'll share."

"This is so unfair!" Luxord said.

"Too bad you two are stuck together." Axel said.

"Why can't I have Xaldin?"

"He and Lexaeus were automatically paired together."

"This blows."

"And so do you." Xigbar said then started to laugh, along with Axel and Roxas.

"Back on subject. Who's turn is it in the kitchen?" Vexen asked.

"It's the Superiors." Xaldin answered.

"Good, that means we can all stay here."

"BUT I'M GOING TO BE HUNGRY!" Luxord whined.

"This is where I come in handy." Xaldin said. "I'll make us supper after Superior and Zexion have eaten. If you can't wait that long Luxord, go get a snack."

They all settled in for the afternoon. Luxord suggested a quiet game of go fish, which most agreed to participate in. Vexen settled for reading on Saix's window sill. Lexaeus continued to sit beside Saix and was reading as well. Xaldin decided to sharpen his lances and watch over the card game. At around 6 o'clock they heard a knock on the door and all went to hide. Just a Xemnas opened the door all ten of them had hid.

"Number Seven it is time for dinner." Xemnas said as he pulled the covers off Saix's head.

Saix whimpered and tried to hide his eyes from the light. Xemnas glared at Saix. Xemnas was still angry at Saix for destroying most of his office. He had told Saix that there were no missions for him even though Saix seemed to be demanding one then Saix just went crazy. It was almost like he couldn't control himself. He had sent Saix away to Christmas town and hadn't talked to him since. Demyx had claimed Saix was 'sick' but he hardly believed that so he was there to make him come to dinner, along with the rest of his members who had been off somewhere the whole day.

"Get up." Xemnas said.

Saix whimpered again and held his head. Vexen could hear this from his spot in the curtains as well as Lexaeus who had squished himself under the bed. Xemnas noticed his blankets that were missing were wrapped around Saix.

"Why do you have my blankets?" Xemnas demanded.

At that moment Vexen was trying to conceal his anger and keep his balance but was unsuccessful and fell flat onto the surface of Saix's floor.

"Number Four, why were you behind Number Seven's curtains? " Xemnas asked.

"I am looking after him. He has some kind of virus and since you could care less about him I decided to help him out." Vexen said. "I hid when you came in so that you wouldn't catch me."

Lexaeus wiggled out from under the bed.

"You as well Number Five?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes." Lexaeus said.

Soon everyone came out from their hiding spots. Axel and Roxas had hid in the bathroom. Xigbar had put himself on the ceiling. Demyx was behind a chair. Xaldin had been lying on the floor beside the bed. Luxord and Larxene had been hiding in Saix's closet along with Marluxia.

"You're all here?" Xemnas asked.

"Saix does more for us in a day then we ever have. It was our turn to do something." Demyx said.

"I deliberately told you all to carry on with your day and leave Number Seven. For some of you this is shocking to know you are disobeying me so now you are all punished. Number Four, Number Five, Number Eleven and Number Twelve; you will all be going to castle oblivion. Number Eight, I want to see you in my office afterwards as you will be going as well. Number Thirteen, go out and collect hearts. Number Ten and Number Nine, you will be going to Hollow Bastion to check on things there. Number Two and Number Three you are going to Pride Lands for recon. Lastly Number Seven, I expect you out of bed and in my office in twenty minutes." Xemnas said.

"Sir he's too sick! He can't get out of bed or he will get worse!" Vexen protested.

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear it!"

Xemnas left and all of them dropped their heads in defeat. Saix sat up and attempted to get out of bed so he could change into his cloak. He almost fell but Lexaeus caught his shoulder to stabilize him. Saix mumbled a thank you then went to his closet. He changed and turned to them with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry all of you. You should have listened. Now you're all being punished." Saix said.

"No this is our decision. Anything that happens after this is our own fault not yours. You didn't ask us to help you we did this because of everything you did for us. Now we will all see you soon." Vexen said as they all left together to go to their respective places.

AN: Well this was originally going to be a one shot but I decided to change it. They are all kind of OOC but it will change soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Saix slowly made his way to Xemnas's office. He stood in the hall waiting to be asked to come in. After standing for a few minutes he sat on the ground feeling too weak to stand anymore. He could hear yelling, Xemnas seemed mad.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Xemnas screamed.

"I WILL NOT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" a voice yelled.

Saix thought it was Axel. A few moments later Axel stormed out of the office angry. Xemnas came to the door.

"I EXPECT YOUR BAGS PACKED AND READY IN AN HOUR! YOU ARE GOING!" he screamed then turned to Saix. "In."

Saix attempted to stand then almost ended back on the ground. He would have except Xemnas grabbed his arms. He stood Saix upright then ushered him into his office. He sat Saix in a chair then sat in his.

"Why were you in bed?" Xemnas asked still not believing he was actually sick.

"I am sick." Saix mumbled then coughed.

"Prove it."

"You want me to prove I am actually sick. Sir, why are you questioning me? Have I done something to anger you? I honestly don't get why you all of a sudden put a hate out for me. I am your comrade, a loyal one too. Shouldn't you trust me?" Saix asked. "If you want proof take my temperature. I have a fever."

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK LIKE THAT! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR! YOU ARE NUMBER SEVEN! SEVEN! I AM NUMBER ONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Xemnas screamed at him.

Saix dropped his head. He really wasn't feeling up to dealing with angry Xemnas. Angry Xemnas tended to attack Saix for no reason. Saix really didn't want to be hurt. Vexen was leaving soon so no one could take care of him but the remaining members, Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord or Roxas, but they all had missions to go out on.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Xemnas screamed. "AND GO DO SOMETHING USEFUL!"

Saix got up and left the room. He was shaking and tired but Xemnas had made it pretty clear bed wasn't an option so Saix decided to do the paperwork he had been neglecting. As he started working on it he felt sadness rush over him at the way the superior had been acting.

-This is just a memory Saix. You don't feel anything.- He thought to himself.

He continued to work on his paper work until he heard noises. He turned to see all of the ones leaving standing at his doorway, aside from Zexion.

"We've come to say goodbye." Marluxia said.

"Not goodbye you idiot! You make it sound like we won't return!" Vexen said.

"Well then what should we say?"

"Until next time." Lexaeus answered causing everyone to turn to him. "What?"

"I think you've said more today than I have ever heard you say." Larxene said.

"Until next time Saix! We shall return after we kill that little keyblade master!" Marluxia yelled. 'And by the keyblade master I don't mean Roxas."

"Until next time." Saix said then waved as they all left the room. "I really do hope you guys return."

Weeks passed and no one heard anything about anything going on at Castle Oblivion. Saix got better eventually, with no help of course. He kept the others busy with missions and away from Xemnas. He himself only saw Xemnas to hand in reports and paper work; otherwise he kept his distance as well. Everything kept this way until they had a meeting.

All the remaining members took their seats. Saix looked around and realized the lack of people since the rest had left. Xemnas entered and immediately took his seat.

"Meeting is in session. I would like to thank all of you for your hard work. I know it has to be hard picking up the slack but you have all done well. First off are there any issues I should be aware of?" Xemnas asked in a happier than normal tone as Demyx immediately put up his hand. "Number nine?"

"SOMEONE ATE MY COOKIES!" Demyx yelled. "I THINK IT WAS XALDIN!"

"Way to go Xigbar." Xaldin said.

"Wasn't me! I bet it was Roxas!" Xigbar yelled.

"No! It was Luxord! I saw him!" Roxas said.

"Way to eat his cookies Saix!" Luxord said.

"Sorry, we all know it was me. Of course right? Because I go to the kitchen and purposely try to prey on number nine. I will try to refrain from doing such things." Saix said in monotone.

The other members noticed that around Xemnas, Saix acted strange. They could feel the tension in the room.

"Did you actually eat them Saix?" Demyx asked whimpering.

"No. It was Luxord." Saix said.

"Why'd you have to rat me out?" Luxord asked.

"LUXORD! BUY ME NEW COOKIES!" Demyx yelled.

"Sir why do you even bother with meetings?" Xigbar asked.

"I did have news to tell you all, but this is comic relief." Xemnas said.

"Well get on with it then."

"Alright. SILENCE! "

Everyone went quiet.

"Thank you. Now I have some news about Castle Oblivion. As you all know I sent some there for a punishment. Well the members there have been terminated." Xemnas said then watched one by one the expressions that crossed the others faces. "Alright well back to work. No need to waste time. We need to fill up Kingdom Hearts soon. Meeting adjourned."

Xemnas waited for them to leave but all stayed in their chairs. Demyx sniffed a few times which caused Xemnas to look around again. Xigbar looked like he was angry, Xaldin looked confused, Saix's eyes were huge, Demyx had tears forming, Luxord had his head dropped and Roxas looked upset. Xemnas didn't understand why they were feeling such things. They didn't have emotions.

"Why aren't you leaving? I said meeting adjourned." Xemnas said.

"You sent them away to kill them…." Xaldin mumbled.

"Excuse me? Do you have something to say number three?"

"You sent all of them away to kill them. You did this because we all become friends. You were threatened by us. Did you think we wanted to take over? None of us wanted to, except maybe Marluxia, but Marluxia was harmless."

"Xaldin. Be quiet." Xigbar hissed.

"No, talk number three. Keep talking. You've seen what I did to them. You can be next." Xemnas said as Saix, Demyx, Luxord and Roxas got up. "Where are you going?"

"As far as I heard this meeting was over, sir. I am going to do my paperwork." Saix lied in a monotone voice.

"My room." Demyx said between sniffles.

"I want to gamble and drink until I can sleep." Luxord said.

"I'm going to my room." Roxas mumbled.

"Do as you wish for today but I expect you all to be up bright and early in the morning. No excuses. Missions will be ready." Xemnas said with a smirk.

They all left. Saix went to his room and shut the door then sat on his bed. His chest hurt.

"If I don't have a heart why does it hurt so much? He killed my friends…" Saix said to himself then felt tears slide down his cheeks.

He lay down then slowly cried himself into a state of sleep.


End file.
